Unexpected
by fenril
Summary: odd pairing, 11x2 or 1x2, i dunno how you refer to her. odd fic, i had fun writing it.


unexpected Okay, i made relena annoying here, nothing new. and its a 11x2 or 1x2 depending how you write it. in other words, uh..you'll see who i mean ifyou didn't get it already. all explain the rest at the end.   
Disclaimer: i don't own anything mentioned, etc.

Unexpected

"Trowa, ai shiteiru."

"What?"

"Ai shiteiru!"

"No no. I mean what are you saying? I don't understand Japanese."

"Oh, haha, silly me! Trowa, I love you!"

"Sorry, but I don't like you. There's someone else." Trowa said with the most emotion you'll ever hear and see.

"Oh.., I see." Runs off crying.

"Argh! I can't DO this!" Trowa throws down a rather thick booklet. He turns to the side to look at someone else sitting there. "Can't you at least change the name? It feels so weird."

"What do you want me to change it to?" The person responded.

"I dunno. Something besides "Trowa" or "Triton." He picked up the booklet.

"All right, we'll talk about it later, but for now lets at least try to get through this scene." The man flipped through his copy of the script to see where to start off at. "Michelle, come back. We're starting from the part where you come in, yadda yadda yadda."

A rather short American stepped out and went to her position. As she pasted by Trowa, she hit him across the head in a playful manner. "You dork, we almost had that scene!" Trowa responded with a grumble.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Okay, the next meeting is going to be at 1400 hours in.." flips through a planner, "..twelve days. Meeting dismissed."

"Ah, you want the report now or later?"

"Now will do fine. Just leave in front of me or at my office." The conference room was empty except for the one that dismissed everyone. She sat back down in her chair, exhausted and tired. There was an intercom on the polished table. She pressed a button on it, "Daryl, be a dear and get me a cup of coffee?"

"Sorry, but there's none left. There's tea if you want any." Daryl replied.

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes, tea will do fine then. Thank you." She closed her eyes until there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Here's your tea." She looked up at the sound of the voice bringing the tea. It wasn't the voice she had expected, it wasn't Daryl.

"Noin! What are you doing here?" She took the cup from her.

"You wanted this report, didn't you?" She showed her the report that she carried in her other hand.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Thank you." She took the report and let it slide onto the table.

As Noin was leaving the room again, she turned around to say something. "You know, you should take a vacation or something, Lady Une."

"Yeah, I know, but no time. Maybe later." Lady Une let the cup sit in her hand, warming her palm.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I dunno about this decision."

"It's beneficial to the company. Why would we bring it up if we thought I wasn't?"

"It kills off living things!"

"Those are just minor set backs and those living things will get used to this new change."

"By dying?"

"You don't have to put it in such a harsh phrase. Let's just say .. 'changing for the better.'"

"Get out of my office! And don't bother me again about this idea or some other stupid idea or else you're fired!"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Hard day at work, eh Quatre?"

"Duo! What are you doing here?" Quatre stood up for no reason, it was just a reaction.

"You wanted a few things, didn't you? I came to drop them off." Duo showed him the bag of stuff Quatre wanted.

"Oh yes, of course." Quatre sat back down to open the drawer of his desk to pull out a strip of paper. "Here's your check."

"Wow, thanks." Duo took it without hesitating. "You know, you hire real smart people to run your business."

"Shut up." Duo looked at Quatre who was equally surprised at saying 'shut up.' "Sorry, my employees are rubbing off on me. I'm not in charge of hiring, I forgot who is."

"Always good to see you know all your employees by name." Duo nodded his head. "Well, Q, I'm sure you're a busy man, so I'll be going now. See ya."   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Wow, you like to stay fit, don't ya?"

"Well, I don't want to end up fat and ugly."

"That ugly part is too late, but you can still work on the fat."

"Hey! What is it that you came down here for, anyway?"

"I came down here to tell you that your break was up fifteen minutes ago. So hurry up and get upstairs."

"Why me? Why do you let those guys stay?" He motioned to others that were in the room.

"Because their break isn't up yet! You're so stupid."

"Onna! I am not stupid!" Wufei exclaimed loudly. He could only hear a faint 'uh huh' from Sally in the hall.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Will you PLEASE leave me ALONE?!"

"But, why?"

"Why? Why?! How many times can I answer that?!"

"But they're never a good reason!"

"Never a good reason?! The fact that you're annoying and bothering me isn't a good enough reason?!"

"But HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't understand!"

"SHUT UP!!! I'm gonna shove a stick down your throat if you don't!"

"If I'm that annoying, why didn't you kill me all those times?"

"Because if I did, who will be the one preaching about pacifism after the war and annoying the hell outta everyone about it?!"

"Doctor J was a liar, you're not sweet and caring."

"That's because I'm TALKING TO YOU!!!"

"At least you talk more then before."

"Well, I'm always telling you to get away from me but SOMEONE NEVER LISTENS!!" Heero pushed her out the door, locked it and put a chair under the knob. "I'm gonna go insane."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Why am I all alone?" He brushed his hair while looking in the mirror. "I don't get to talk or yell at anyone." Zechs set the brush down and pushed his hair behind his shoulders. "Not fair." He pouts.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Can you go mail all this?"

"What are all these letters about?"

"They're invitations to my birthday party."

"But aren't birthday parties for little children?"

"I AM a little child."

"Yes, of course. I'll mail these right away."

"Thank you."   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Everyone got the invitations and everyone decided to go at the appointed date and time.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, but I think I said 'no.'"

"Really?"

"Pretty sure. Maybe I said 'yes.'"

"I really recommend a vacation now." Noin and Lady Une let out a laugh.

"I'm thinking about it." Lady Une took a sip of soda. "I wonder who's paying for all this."

"It's either you or Mister Milliardo." Mariemaia replied while walking past them.

"Didn't I say 'no' to this party?"

"I don't remember."

"You both need a vacation and something to fix your memory problems." Noin commented and noted. Lady Une reached into a drawer and pulled at some Advil. "Headache?"

"Mmm, yes." Lady Une popped a few in her mouth.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Mariemaia walked around to see if everyone came.

"Hey, M. Nice party." Duo shouted across the room. His head suddenly fell backward because everyone near him pulled his braid.

"Baka." They all said in unison. Mariemaia ran over to Duo and clutched on to his arm.

"I wish I had a dad like you. Or a big brother or something." Duo just smiled and patted her on the head.

"No response? From you?" Trowa noticed.

"Quite surprising." Wufei joined in.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"You know, if you have such a bad headache, you should go to some place quiet."

"I'll take your advice. Help me up." Une was sitting down in a chair.

"You need help getting up those stairs?"

"Uh.. yes." She didn't like admitting she needed help.

"You know, when I have a headache, or if anyone in my family has a headache, my sisters give them some nice warm tea."

"Is that why you're hooked on that stuff now?"

Quatre blushed. "That.. that hasn't been proven yet!"

"So you got headaches when you were little, huh? Pretty scary." Quatre brought Lady Une to her bedroom and said he would go make some tea for her.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Stop following me!"

"But!"

"Make her stop following me!"

"Stop following him!"

"But!.."

"But what?" Zechs said.

"I dunno. Usually people won't let me finish my sentences so I got used to only saying one word." Heero and Zechs sweatdropped and quickly ran away from her. They walked over to Mariemaia to wish her a happy birthday.

"Aww, come on, just one night!" Mariemaia pleaded. Heero and Zechs backed up when they heard it.

"One night stand, huh?" Zechs decided to be the one to make the comment.

"It's not like that!" Duo replied quickly. "She wants me to be her 'big brother' for a day or something."

"Yeah, okay, 'sure.'" Heero nudged Duo in the side.

"Shut up!"

"Just go along with it. Only one day." Trowa said.

"Okay okay! Just make sure it's okay with Lady Une." Duo compromised.

"Okay! Come on, I think she went upstairs! We'll ask her now!" She ran towards the stairs, holding Duo's arm to make him come along.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"What do you mean you don't have anymore tea?" Quatre asked a kitchen servant.

"There's no more. We finished it. There's coffee."

"No, no coffee! Go look for tea! I don't care if you have to go out and buy it! Just go get me tea!"

"But it's only tea!"

"I know, but I need, uh..I mean Lady Une needs it! I said I would get her tea so that's what I'm doing!" Quatre started to search all the cabinets for tea bags or tea leaves or anything to make tea with. He then started laughing like crazy. "I found.. a tea bag. Hahahahahahhahaha!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!! The bag broke and all the contents are scattered here." He felt the bottom of the cabinet and felt the stuff that's inside tea bags.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So it's okay?"

"Yes yes." Lady Une wanted quiet.

"Oh good!"

"Mariemaia, go find Quatre and ask about the tea." Mariemaia obediently followed orders.

"Maybe you should go to sleep with such a bad headache." Duo saw Lady Une sitting up on the bed.

"Want.. tea. Do you give good massages?" Duo nodded and went over to her to start at her neck. "Ow."

"Wow, you have a lot of knots. Only Heero has more knots then you, but I fixed that!" After what seemed like forever, Duo was done with her upper back and his hands were a little tired.

"Thank you, that's fine." Lady Une lied down to see Duo sitting there by her side, rubbing his hands. "You know, Duo, you look really sexy."

"Nani?!" Duo tried to back away, but Une got hold of him before he went far. "Ah! You're hands are cold! Okay! Haha, I'm ticklish there!" Duo attempted to pry her hands off his waist with no success.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Are you done with that tea yet?" Mariemaia watched Quatre making the tea. The bag was full with the powdered leaves, or at least as full as they were going to get. The bag was wrapped in a coffee filter that was held up with string.

"Yeah." Quatre's eyes were staring at the tea in the porcelain cup. "I'll go bring this to her."

"Uh..sure." Mariemaia walked back into the party.

Quatre arrived at Lady Une's closed bedroom door. He heard moaning and sentences of swearing coming from the other side. "What the hell?" He mentally kicked himself for saying 'hell.' When he opened the door, he saw clothes across the floor. He also saw Lady Une on top of a fidgeting Duo.

"Quatre!" Duo screamed. Quatre dropped the cup and fainted at the doorway from the sight. "Oh no, no one to save me."

"Just ignore him." Lady Une had a glint in her eye that wouldn't go away and it scared Duo.

"Someone help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
In the morning..

"Man! Did I get laid last night!" Duo woke up on the floor, naked.

"Uh.. I still have my headache." Lady Une was on the bed.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Put some clothes on! Both of you!" Quatre was looking at them from the doorway with his shirt stained with tea.

"Hey, I took the wrong medicine last night!" Lady Une was looking at what looked like an Advil bottle. She looked at Duo. "That would explain everything." Duo just nodded.

"Damn, you're smaller then I remembered from last night." Lady Une commented. Duo blushed a crimson red and covered himself up. He started getting dressed after gathering his clothes.

He was walking out of the room, but turned to say something. "Tell Mariemaia that I'm not gonna be her big brother anytime soon. And definitely not her dad."   
******

i wrote this out of boredom i guess, the idea of the first scene came to me and the pairing came up too. wrote this during a writers block, not too bad, right? well? tell me! i'm curious..ja ne. 


End file.
